


truth hurts

by chipettes



Series: the pain of first love [1]
Category: A Pink, Infinite (Band), Reply 1997
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Reply 1997 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipettes/pseuds/chipettes





	truth hurts

junhee is good at making excuses.  
  
he hates it, though, but sometimes he needs to do that. especially when all of his _noona_ ask him to have some fun with them—with their boyfriends, also. that just... makes him uncomfortable. going to siwon’s house is probably one best place for him to stay after his escapee. even if everytime he comes, siwon will always drag him to sit beside her in front of tv, waiting for another h.o.t show to be aired.  
  
junhee really likes to see her smiling widely like that.  
  
it’s past midnight when they finished watching another shows siwon’s mom saved in another tape. there’s no one sign of them getting tired even though they both know they need to go to school in the morning. also, junhee decides to stay in her house just for one night, because he’s sure one of his _noona_ ’s boyfriend will sleep in his room. actually siwon doesn’t mind with it at all, considering how many times yoonje stayed in her house for some night because taewoong had another unfinished job in the school.  
  
“why don’t you sleep with your _noona_ , then?” siwon asks, but junhee just awkwardly laughs at that. “last time i slept with her, i got told that i snored like my father, and she hated it.”  
  
it’s a chill night in busan, but they don’t feel so cold at all.  
  
“ah, kang junhee.”  
  
“yes?”  
  
“as your best friend, i want to ask you something.”  
  
curiosity sparks in siwon’s eyes as she studies him—his eyes, precisely. something that she likes from him. siwon already has an image inside her head, about how many girls would fall for him by just looking at his eyes. “honestly... how long it’s been since you like yoonje?”  
  
junhee is actually surprised with the question, but he still appears to be calm. really calm, like he’s already expecting this coming from siwon, whom he shares his _big secret_ with.  
  
“since we met... well...” he avoided her eyes, and excuses himself to go to kitchen, having some glass of water. he’s rather nervous because he can’t really tell anything about the _‘truth’_ about him liking his classmate, deskmate, best friend since high school. yes, maybe, junhee likes yoonje as best friend.  
  
deep in his heart, there’s a spot saved for siwon.  
  
“have you told him about this?”  
  
“no, but maybe i will tell him.”  
  
in the silence, junhee sighs, frustrated inside. because siwon seems to support him—she even pats his shoulder. but that’s what best friends do, right? there’s no jealousy. _that happens when yoonje likes siwon but siwon is yet to like him and siwon looks junhee only as friend._ but junhee can see what it’s like in the future. he mutters ‘thank you’ to siwon and turns his head, only to find out she’s already walking to her room, maybe she’s tired already.  
  
junhee is good at making excuse.  
  
or maybe no. he sucks at making excuse to fall in love with siwon.  
  
that’s the truth, and truth hurts. so bad.  
  
——————————  
  


‘i know you like yoonje. i know. i knew before you did. yoonje likes you too.’  
  
‘but you... you like yoonje too.’  
  
 _no, sung siwon. it was lie._  
  
---


End file.
